The Letters
by lizndarcy
Summary: Blaise is in love with Hermione but she doesn't know it. He sends her letters that he had written over seven years, Hermione is fascinated by the mysterious man who writes her beautiful words. Will the two ever met? (Post Hogwarts/ EWE?)


**AN: So I want to dedicate this to Onecelestialbeing who is such an amazing writer (check her out she is amazing!) and gave me my first review! I will warn you that I was a bit reluctant in posting this since I don't think its good but I will let y'all decide. I have no beta so and grammar and mispells are at my fault. Also, I don't own Harry Potter it is J.K. Rowlings. Please review it gives us writers motivation to write! But enough rambling here is the first chapter!**

* * *

Blaise stared out into the fire waiting for his two friends to come, he said in his owl that it was urgent but was still very vague on why he wanted them to come. He looked over at the simple yet ornate box that was sitting in front of him.

He set down his glass of firewhiskey and with a flick of his hand the lock clicked open. When the box opened he found a stack of unopened letters addressed to a 'Hermione' he sighed, he had been in love with the girl, more like woman, for the last seven years.

He asked his two good friends Draco Malfoy and Theo Nott to come to tell them of his infatuation with her. He had a niggling feeling that he would be questioned on why he hadn't said anything to them. Draco, Theo and him had no secrets between them and for something like that to be kept from them they would probably wonder what else Blaise was keeping from them.

They had supported each other during the Second Wizarding War. Draco especially due to the stress of been given the task to kill Dumbledore and having Voldemort taking residence in his family's home. Theo also had his share of hardships with his father's close brush with death when the Dark Lord had a bit too much fun with the Crucio spell.

But they had managed to survive and despite their tarnished reputations they were still respected wizards in the wizarding world.

The Second Wizarding War had been over for four years and muggle-borns had garnered more respect in the wizarding community especially one Hermione Granger. She was now a Healer at St. Mungos and she worked with Draco, he was good friend with the witch and were seen having lunch together every Saturday with his fiancée Astoria and sister Daphne Nott and her husband, Theo Nott.

Blaise had made the decision of telling his friends after seeing her at last month's Anniversary Ball at the Ministry. She wore a deep blue dress that brought out her now tamed, dark brown curls and her amber brown eyes, she looked happily on at her two good friends waltzing away with their respective fiancées. He had noticed something in her eyes. He wasn't in Slytherin for nothing he could read people like a book and she was his favourite. The look was a brief flicker loneliness in them.

The Daily Prophet had told of the brief romance between her and Ron Weasley but it ended in her returning to Hogwarts to complete her final year while Ron went into Auror training with Harry. There was never much said in the press about her love life, and what Draco had told him she was far too busy saving lives in the children's ward at St. Mungos.

He wanted to be the one to hold her at night while she slept, he wanted to make her laugh and smile. He wanted to see her come undone in pleasure knowing that it was _him _who was doing that to her. He sighed again as he turned the bound letters in his hands again. He had contemplated sending them to her but was too cowardly. His mother naturally knew about everything, he had told her of his infatuation with Hermione after his fifth year at Hogwarts.

Sofia Zabini knew something was amiss with her only son when he had come back from Hogwarts. When he finally told her she was astonished that such a girl would capture her son's heart. She had read the web of lies that were spun from the wretched Rita Skeeter of the famous muggle-born who had captured the affection of the famous Bulgarian seeker, Viktor Krum, during the infamous Tri-Wizard tournament.

She told her son that he must conceal his infatuation of the witch from the ominous cloud of the Dark Lords return. Despite the Zabini's remaining neutral throughout the war her two late husbands were part of the Death Eater ranks but both died under mysterious circumstances. It was thought that her sixth had died from poison and the seventh husband had died from the Dark Lord's hand himself due to his ever growing paranoia of Harry Potter's quest in finding the horcruxes.

She knew of the letters that Blaise wrote to her but never said a word to no one, including Narcissa Malfoy her dear friend and Blaise's godmother. The Malfoy's were always close to the Zabini's and Sofia was Draco's godmother while the couple had named the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Severus Snape as his godfather.

He was soon pulled out of his thoughts when he heard the floo network activate and out stepped out Draco Malfoy and Theo quickly put the letters back inside of the box and closed it but didn't put the charm he had placed on for over seven years. He greeted his two friends with a clap on the back and offered them a glass of Firewhiskey.

As soon as they were sitting down sipping on their second glass (Blaise's third) Draco asked, "Blaise we have our drinks and now tell us what was so urgent to make me leave my Astoria from our wedding plans?" his wedding was in two months' time he was now feeling the stress from not only his fiancée but from his mother and soon to be mother- in-law.

Blaise inhaled and tried to find the words to tell his two mates but he was too nervous and the alcohol in his system wasn't making him bold, either.

"I don't really know how to tell this to you two but I have been in love with a girl for about seven years," his friends looked shocked at the statement he had just presented them with.

They knew of his brief relationships with women and didn't get too attached with any of them feigning that they were just mere flings. Draco had his suspicions about someone had caught his best mate's eye but never asked him while Theo thought that he would never find a woman to settle with.

"Merlin, that long?" Draco exclaimed "She is that special?" "Do we know her?" Theo asked he and Draco were interested at who this mystery girl was.

"Yes, you do. She was in our year." Blaise replied. The two of them were filtering through their minds through the many girls who were still single that were in their year. "Was she in Slytherin?" Theo asked. "No, she wasn't but she was in Gryffi-" "its Hermione Granger isn't it?!" Draco exclaimed elatedly.

He figured that that the only Gryffindor that Blaise would be interested in would be Hermione Granger the only other choice would be Ginny Weasley who was happily engaged to Harry Potter. "Yes, it's her." Blaise said tired, Theo looked shocked while Draco looked smug. Draco being close friends with Hermione knew that she was unattached and was convinced that the two of them would be great together.

"So when did you realize Granger was it?" Theo asked. Blaise contemplated the exact moment and realized it had been a progressive type of love he had always noticed the small things about her like the way her nose had wrinkled when she laughed or her habit of twirled a lock of her curls when she was reading or concentrating on writing and essay. He wanted to count how many freckles she had on her nose and kiss them all. "I never really can say the exact moment when I fell for her but I know I am for sure." Blaise replied a small smile grace on his lips.

Seeing this kind of reaction from Blaise they knew he had come to care for Granger. "So when are you going to tell her?" Draco asked he got up from his seat and poured himself another drink. "I don't know how. How could she go for a bloke like me? " Blaise replied. The two men inwardly rolled their eyes at their best friend's statement sometimes Blaise was sometimes too thick for his own good.

Draco noticed the box that was in front of Blaise he walked over and sat next to him and said "May I?" Blaise nodded yes and Draco found that he could easily opened the box. He found letters that were addressed to the woman in question. He picked up the bound letters and looked at Blaise in an astonished face. He then looked at Theo who was looking at Blaise, "You have been writing to her?" he asked. Blaise looked at Draco and sighed for the second time.

"Yes, I am. I have been writing those since sixth year. I never sent them due to the war." He said defeated. Draco barked out a laugh "Mate, the war has been over for three years! You may have been in Slytherin but seize some Gryffindor courage and tell her or I bloody will!" Blaise's deep blue eyes flared at Draco's statement he didn't want the pretty former Gryffindor to know about his feelings from his friend.

"Why not send the letters?" Theo inquired. "Are out of your mind? Just out of the blue she starts getting anonymous love letters from a secret admirer?" Blaise roared, Theo and Draco looked at each other, Blaise rarely lost his temper and when he did it was a bit funny. "Send them to her, Blaise. You never know she might feel the same way about you as much as you do her," Theo said. "Yes, and then she might tell Potter and Weasley, also." Blaise spat out.

Draco rolled his eyes at his friend he knew that Boy Wonder and Weasel wouldn't be exactly happy about Blaise liking Hermione but they didn't know him as well as he and Theo did. He knew that Blaise had always treated any girl he was with with respect and never once treat them unkindly. His relationship with the Harry and Ron was respectful at best and the hostilities were cleared after Hermione, Pansy, Ginny, and Astoria had scared them with some wonderful blackmail that contained some unflattering photographs of them drunk at the Pansy and Ron's engagement party.

Draco and Theo knew that had to convince Blaise to at least take the chance of sending the letters to Hermione. But how to convince Blaise due to his stubbornness but he was best friends with a Gryffindor and they were just as bad.

"You have to take this chance," Draco pleaded. "I want you to have the same type of happiness that Theo and I have and you deserve it," Draco wanted his best friend to have someone and if that someone was Hermione then dammit he would ensure that his two friends would find happiness in each other.

Blaise leaned his head back against his chair and closed his eyes, he knew his friends were right. No other girl could compete with Hermione, in his eyes she was his equal. The women he dated couldn't hold a candle to her she meant that much to him. He had dated women who were only after his vaults and title, he knew Hermione wasn't like that she was too kind and didn't have a mean bone in her body. She had an impressive wicked streak from what he had heard she set fire to his former Head of House, led a former Headmistress into her demise, and cursed a sneak for tattling about Dumbledore's Army.

He knew that he had to take this chance, "Fine, I'll do it but cannot say anything to her Draco, she cannot not know, and you must not say anything to anyone else, either." He was glaring at Draco especially since he saw her every day.

Draco had a smirk on his face that turned into a full blown grin and said "What if Astoria and Daphne figure out?" Blaise thought about it for a moment and replied "They can't say anything or tell her," they shook on it. The three friends devised a plan by sending a letter every Tuesday and Friday. Once he had no more letters to send he would write her a final letter to finally meet him face to face and he would tell her of his feelings and hope that she would accept him.

The plan was set and it was getting late, they had spent more than two hours talking and Draco knew that Astoria was tearing her hair out about their wedding and Theo needed to get back to his wife.

The fire was dying and Blaise had felt tired from his long day at a meeting with investors and his confession to his friends. He got from his chair and picked up the small chest and walked up to his room. He set down the chest on his desk and walked to his mother's room to say goodnight. She asked how Draco and Theo were doing and his told her that they were doing alright, she laughed at Draco's comment of Astoria's stress of the couple's wedding. After saying goodnight he walked back into his room and straight into the adjacent bathroom and started his bath, he took off his clothes and once the bath was filled he sunk into the hot water and rested his head against the edge of the tub.

He pondered the conversation that he had between Draco and Theo and knew it finally confirmed to him that it was the right time to go after Hermione. He had wanted her for so long but there was always setbacks to wooing her, it was the war with the Dark Lord and she was a huge target due to being a muggle-born then it was her brief romance with Weasley. Now it was his moment and he wasn't going to waste it.

He got up from the bath used a drying charm and changed into boxers and a pair of sleep pants. He checked for any owls that he might have gotten in the recent hour and found one from his many investors and wrote back with a reply and the owl was off. He retired to bed and whispered 'Nox' and dreamt of dark brown curls and expressive, amber eyes.

* * *

***Hides face in shame* So I really don't think this is good but I feel extremely awful for not posting this up a long time ago. But I'm in my second semester in college and it's crazy. I hope you guys enjoy! **

**~lizndarcy**


End file.
